


"Oh Fuck me....no, NO. That wasn't an invitation.....Goddamnit Dean."

by Magnoliachild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is soft bean, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sam manhandles him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Sam in a fit of clumsiness says something that causes Dean's expert Brain to Mouth filter to Fail. with a capital F. Sam spends the rest of the week wondering when shit will hit the fan. So he decides to take shit into his own hands. and basically seduce his big brother like he's wanted since he was 13.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will most likely be a third chapter that is where the smut will come in, however I am procrastinating that chapter, but since I'm in college and need the one singular molecule of Serotonin this will give me by posting the other two chapters.

Sam has been clumsier than his normal gigantor self lately. Dean has watched him drop damn near everything today, but hasn’t said anything for fear of making Sam cranky about the way his day has gone. 

Dean ponders his giant little brother until another loud noise brings him out of his head, he looks up to see Sam staring at one of the lore books that he took from Bobby’s one of the large heavy ones. 

He hears Sam’s quiet muttered “Oh fuck me..” with his exaggerated sigh as he bends down to pick it up. Without thinking Dean hears his mouth moving into its normal panty dropping smile. 

“Dean… Dean. Why are you giving me that look?” Sam says. Dean just smirks harder then nods his head giving Sam some time to catch up.    
“Oh my god. What are you 12? That wasn’t an invitation.” Sam says as aggravated as he can manage to sound with cheeks that match the ruby colored flannel Sam has on today. 

Dean quickly thinks back to all the ways he KNOWS he can make Sam shiver and shake, thinks of ways he can most likely get some good sounds out of his little brother. Does he know that this line of thought should be a little more startling, however he also remembers years of Sammy trying his hardest to get Dean to see him. The panties, the jerking it when he knew Dean was near, the intentional flirting and touching. Dean had wanted it so bad half the scars on his arms are from his own nails because he had never kept them as short as Dad wanted but that made him good with the girls. 

Dean does all this while Sam goes back to what he was originally doing, cleaning up the papers and books from research so they could go eat at the diner a little way down the road. 

He decides that it would be good to gauge how receptive Sam would be to the little idea that is in his head. Although, after him feeling the need to tell Dean that the muttered phrase wasn’t an offer means that he feels something. So Dean gets up and walks over to where Sam is standing up stacking the papers together alphabetically so that they can scan it once they go back to the bunker. He casually reaches around Sammy, brushing his sides, grazing their hips together, letting himself rest against Sam’s back so that his ass is pushed into Dean. Dean stands there, just feeling for a minute, letting Sam’s body tell him if it's a bad idea. Then he goes to step away and ever so carefully manages to get under the eight million layers his little brother is wearing and just so gently scrape his nails aling Sam’s spine up and down, just until he goes to step away does he push down a little harder listening to the noise he assumes Sammy didn’t mean to make, makes him harder in his jeans than any bar fly with bouncy tits ever did. He walks away, pulls himself together and puts on the confident Hot Guy routine. 

“Common Sammy!! Let’s go, don’t worry about your wallet sweetheart, I’ll pay if you’ll just get in the damn car!” Dean yells half hanging out the car door like a model on a set. 

Sam huffs a breath to himself and doesn’t even begin to process the pet name that fell out of his brother’s mouth almost as easy as alcohol falls into it. 

They get in the car and Sam is nervous as hell, because Dean was petting his arm, and showing him that gorgeous grin that was almost exclusively saved for little old ladies, and letting Sam pick songs and change the volume of the radio. The weirdest car ride of Sam’s life is over then they get into the diner, and Dean doesn’t flirt with the waitress, doesn’t use pet names to anyone, and pays the bill and leaves the receipt with the numbers on the table. They leave the diner and Dean opens Sam’s car door, and closes only after brushing a well timed hand across Sam’s ass. 

He walks to his side and grins to himself as he gets in, he knows that it’s throwing Sam off but he knows that Sam won’t ask any questions out of fear of running Dean and this new affection off. 

Sam knows that something is up, he’s the smarter of the two. He hasn’t felt his love for Dean this strongly since right before he left for Stanford. He never expected Dean to return what he felt but now Sam is beginning to catch on. Two can play at whatever game Dean is playing, so when they go to get out of Baby Sam slides across the bench seat so that Dean has to help him out of the car. Leaving Sam a good way to press a little kiss to the one spot on Dean’s neck that he never let anyone touch or leave marks. 

He kisses Dean and then walks into the bunker like nothing happened, and goes to start the scanning that he didn’t do right before they left. Sam feels Dean’s confusion and chooses to ignore it. 

The rest of the night goes along like normal until Dean starts being a little extra cuddly on the couch. Nothing bad, just scratching through Sam’s hair, and petting his sides. Sam is loving it, but Sam decides to even the score just a little bit later. Dean forgets that he doesn’t actually have permission to be all up on Sam but then again, Sammy isn’t complaining and that isn’t like him. He would tell Dean if he didn’t want the affection, plus Sammy has always been an affectionate little brother, until Dean made him stop. 

Sam feels the tenseness in his brother, so he slowly begins to sprawl across the couch they’re on, thanking the MoL that they picked couches bigger than the motel couches that he’s used to, their favorite couch is wider than a daybed and long enough that even Sam’s gigantor ass can lay flat. Something that Dean seems to be enjoying, as his hand slides from Sam’s side to petting along the strip of skin between his shirt and the waist of his sweats that he put on earlier. Dean loves the skin that he now has access to, making Sam relax so much that Dean can literally feel some of the knots in Sam fall out. 

They lay there through the two movies that they had picked out and then Dean starts falling asleep and decides that it's time to move the Samsquatch. 

“Sammy, Sammy. Come on Sammy ya either gotta share the couch or let me up.” Dean whispers quietly to his brother laying across him. 

“Hhnmghksg.” 

“Sammy, baby, I don’t know what you just said, but I know it wasn’t english.” Dean says as he brushes Sam's hair away from his face so that he can turn his head and look up at Dean. 

“I’m not moving, and neither are you. You can come down here. I’ll even roll some so that you can fit easier.” 

“Dude, do I look like a little spoon? No. No I’m not. I’m gonna hit the head and if you want me to stay out here you’re gonna have to move your gigantor ass.” Dean says as he nearly shoves Sam off the couch and walks off. 

Sam waits for all of ten seconds then starts his plan, he brushes his teeth in the extra sink in the main bathroom rather than the one between the bedrooms where Dean is, and then books it so that he can herd Dean into Dean’s room. He knows that Dean has the better lube. 

He waits until he hears the sounds of Dean changing into his pajamas, and then the sink cut off for the final time. Then he slowly opens the bathroom door from his side and walks in like he intends to get ready for bed too. Dean nods at Sam realizing that they weren’t gonna cuddle on the couch, he heads into his room and lays down listening to the nightly soundtrack of Sam getting ready for bed. Dean kind of dozes in and out listening to his little brother. Finally he hears the bathroom light click off then rather than hearing Sam’s door close he hears his open, and then feels the wind off of a piece of clothing hit the floor. He doesn’t open his eyes in fear of this being a dream then, he feels the bed move as Sam covers his body with himself. 


	2. Little brothers know more than you think, even if they are still brats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally starts his plan which is going well until he realizes that Dean is gonna have to be in charge of their first time, even if Sam wants nothing more than to manhandle his older brother and make him come just from the realization that if Sam doesn't want him to move he won't be going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Repeat, I'm in college, and am very bad about procrastinating and updating, so I will try my damndest to get the last chapter up ASAP!!! <3 <3 <3

Sam covers his brother with his body and drags the comforter up their bodies and then lays so that he can pet Dean’s hair and play with the skin just above his brother's boxers. 

They lay like that until Dean gathers a deep breath and decides to ask, “what are we doing Sammy, I don’t care I just need to know. I love you and you’re mine to take care of and I don’t want to upset you and cross boundaries. And I am ok with this but I can’t just be a when you feel like it kinda thing Sammy.” 

Sam listened to his brother ramble for almost two minutes before he decided to respond. 

Sam thanked many a deity that his brother was distracted enough to not notice the little rearranging that Sam had been doing. So when Sam got tired of Dean's rambling he finally threw a leg across Dean so that he was straddling him and then grabbed his arms with one large hand and his chin with the other, “I have loved you since I figured out how my dick worked. I tried so hard to get you to notice me, and every time you ran I just assumed you thought I was gross, now I realize you probably thought you were protecting me didn’t you?” Sam sighed not waiting for a real answer, “I never stopped loving you Dean. I’m just glad you dug your clueless head out of your ass. Better late than never huh?” Sam finished with a sarcastic smile down to his brother who was blushing at the manhandling that his little brother was doing. Sam grinned at the idea that his macho big brother was enjoying the manhandling. 

“I’m gonna need a response big brother, cause I’m not doing anything until you speak. Gotta be able to say it if you wanna do it right?” Sam grinned his sparkling smile down. 

Dean huffed and struggled to break the hold on his wrists, cussing the fact that even though Sam was only using one hand, Dean wasn’t going anywhere unless Sam wanted him to, with that knowledge and the even higher spike of heat that it caused, Dean opened his mouth and let out words that he never thought he would say,”Yes Sammy. I thought it was safer to let you be alone. But I never wanted to leave you alone but I would have never laid hands on you, you were so skinny and frail for so long I was terrified that even if you did love me and want to do it that I would hurt or force you. And that is something that is unbearable.” Dean said all that within one large breath and then closed his eyes, not able to look at Sam directly. Especially feeling Sam’s muscles tense with every time Dean bucks under him. 

Sam looks down almost in tears at the amazing man under him, realizing that he can’t be in charge of this, at least not tonight. Dean needs to know that he can still care for Sam. So Sam loosens his hands and trails the one from Deans chin to his neck, and then presses his forehead to Dean’s heartbeat. Laying there letting Dean gather strength for what will happen after Dean calms down. 

Dean realizes the offer of submission from Sammy clear as day, he knows that whenever Sam got anything that resembled needy, whiny, or needing babied, he always laid lower than Dean in the bed so that he could play with his hair or love on him what little bit that Dad would tolerate. 

Sam feels Dean take a breath and simultaneously bring his hands down and cover Sam’s neck and one slide down the back of Sam’s pants just far enough to brush his underwear and let Dean brush back and forth across the skin. Dean is thinking really hard, and Sam knows that Dean will panic so Sam asks a question to pull Dean out of his head. 

“SO, are you gonna love me tonight or do I have to wait for the morning wood and breath two for one special?” Sam grinned in total little brother mode to annoy Dean. 

“Oh, Sammy, you have no idea what I can make happen tonight but I don’t think you can take it… but if you wanna try I’ll rock your world.” Dean says confidently. Sam knows that Dean is telling the truth, upset or not that’s what Dean is confident in, is sharing his body. So Sam decides to try and gently get through the shell that is his big brother. 

“Dean let me get a few things settled with you,” Sam starts as he shifts so that Dean can’t escape if he tries, grabbing his arms and laying himself across Deans lower body,”I love you, and I know there are things that we’re gonna do when you are not so worried. Like I know that you really like the fact that little brother can man handle you. You tried to get out of my hand earlier, and I felt the shiver, when you realized that I only had you with one hand. Things like that, we’ll discuss. Not asking by the way De. Other than that, I only have a few things to say about tonight. 1) We’re only doing what you’re comfortable with, I’m not going anywhere EVER. So tonight is slow. 2) We’ll have a decent conversation about all this later. Don’t panic now. 3) the only things that are off limits are severe pain, full bondage, or waste. 4) I love you regardless of anything that does or doesn’t happen, and I’m not going anywhere. 5) Any other questions or concerns that I didn’t cover?” Sam asks with a look that is a mix of emotions that even Dean can’t quite completely decipher. There is a lot of love and excitement, there’s some worry, and something that looks like insecurity, but Dean can’t stand to see those in his baby boy, so slowly, as if he’s actually asking for permission, for Sam to let him go, Sam understands and lets go only after kissing Dean one last time while he’s in charge. 


	3. Sammy can let Dean win occasionally....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows that Dean needs to be the one leading this first time. Later Sammy can def manhandle his controlling older brother, but right now, Sam lets Dean show his feelings the way that Dean knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for whatever reason, the hardest chapter of Wincest smut that I've ever written, but a month later here's the last chapter finally!! If anyone has even been following my awful writing lol

Dean leans into the kiss, but slowly pushes Sam up so that he can undress them both, Sam being the planner he is, had only taken off his shirt leaving him in his boxers and sleep pants, and himself in boxers and a tee shirt. So Dean gets them sitting up and guides Sam’s hands to the bottom of his shirt so that Sammy can pull it off. 

Once they are both shirtless, Dean slowly pulls them both off the bed, long enough to distract Sam by pulling off his pants and boxers while also pushing him to the side of the bed. 

Sam grunts as he hits the bed, a noise that immediately turns into a moan when Dean continues his path down to what is now Sam’s very strained body. He can’t help but jerk as his brother sucks on a mole right next to his hip bone. He feels Dean scrape his teeth against his hip right before he bites just hard enough into it, that Sam would have jack knifed in pleasure if Dean hadn’t been holding Sam’s thighs still. 

Sam collects himself long enough to realize this whole time Dean had been kneeling on the bunker floor so he sits up and distracts Dean long enough to get a hold to pull him into his lap. Letting Dean sit on his lap and still have control that won’t cause him to need pain meds tomorrow. 

Dean realized what his little brother just did and can’t let it go unmentioned, “Thank you baby boy, just realize that at some point real soon, I’m gonna blow you so good that you can’t stand.” 

Sam shivers at the statement, and realizes that this needs to happen soon or he won’t last when he has a lapful of horny big brother. So he tells Dean, “That’s fine with me, but if you want to fuck me, you’re gonna have to get with the program, I can only handle so much when the love of my life is naked and squirming in my lap.” He emphasizes the point by rocking up and then sliding them up the bed so that Dean could reach the lube to finish what he started. 

Dean kisses his way back up his brother’s body, and digs out the lube from where it was shoved under his pillow, and looks into Sammy’s eyes one more time before he opens the lube to start opening Sam up. 

Dean spends a small forever lost in his eyes before he feels Sam shudder and realizes that he had been stroking himself and that makes Dean shiver once again. 

He takes Sam’s hand and puts it above his head and gives him a look that would melt a demon, and opens the lube and globs it on his fingers to make sure that he won’t hurt Sammy. 

Sam spends what feels like an hour letting Dean make 1000% sure that he won’t hurt Sammy. Finally Sam has enough so he takes Dean’s hands and brings them to his face. “De…. if you don’t do something other than worry I’m going to flip us over and ride you.” He manages to puff out. 

Dean let go of his fear and let’s all his years of whoring around and put it to good use. He takes one of Sam’s legs and locks it around his hip, and then thrusts into Sam enough to cause him to call out Dean’s name loud enough that if they had neighbors they’d be banging on the walls. 

He lets Sam feel all the love that he’s had pent up and pushed away. 

Then he slowly changes pace to a slower almost dragging pace, where Sam is grinding back and begging for Dean to hurry, and give him more input. Sam would take anything at this point, because with Dean slowly pushing in and out, rubbing his prostate with every thrust, and move, and his lips locked against Sam’s neck, Dean is causing Sam to feel like he’s gonna explode, or at least fall apart and never be able to fit back together right without his brother touching him like this; hands gentle and never stationary, lips brushing and sucking, leaving Sam wondering when he closed his eyes but not wanting to open them and ruin the surprise of where Dean will touch him next. 

Dean feels every time he does something that Sam likes by feeling Sam clench his hands, or bite wherever he was kissing Dean. Letting him go, only for his hands to aimlessly wander and find Dean’s hair, or his hip. Sam managed to gather enough thought to dig his fingers into Dean’s hip, hoping to leave at least one mark, in revenge for all the ones that Dean is surely leaving on Sam regardless of how many actually stay til the morning Sam doesn’t know he just knows that Dean needs at least one for.... fairness. 

  
  


They spend most of the night touching, feeling, and experiencing what they have both been dreaming about for half of their lives. They finally exhaust themselves and manage to clean up and crawl back into bed. 

They fold together, and Dean feels Sam relax just like he used to before all this was so complicated. Dean finally can sleep knowing that Sammy is safe just like he used to when they were little and Sammy slept curled around Dean. 

Dean relaxes and lets Sammy curl around him, and kisses anywhere he can reach before he begins petting, and gently scratching anywhere he touches. He looks over Sam’s body just taking a visual check up, slightly rearranging so that he can check everywhere until he hears Sammy’s breathing change, then he closes his eyes to sleep, after whispering into his hair, “I love you baby boy.” 


End file.
